


To Fall like Rain

by ShadowMistWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, One sided reveal, adrienette - Freeform, post weredad, the umbrella makes a comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMistWolf/pseuds/ShadowMistWolf
Summary: Based on tumblr userlazynette's postAfter Chat Noir agrees to stay friends with Marinette, he find himself visiting the bakery more and more often, and though cats are supposed to hate the rain, he can't help but love it this time around.





	To Fall like Rain

“Evening Purrincess!” Marinette wondered how long ago she had finally grown used to the sound of Chat Noir’s voice coming from her living room or kitchen instead of her balcony or window as she turned to the cat themed superhero with a small smile,

“Hey alley cat, what have you gotten into today?” She inquired, noting the fine dusting of flour that had turned his black suit a ghostly grey/white, the poor guy even had it in his hair. 

“Cream puffs, I may or may not have gotten flour all over the kitchen.” Despite the smile on his lips and the casual resting of his arm on the counter, the way his ears laid flat against his head was a dead giveaway.

“Would you like a hand cleaning up?” The ravenette offered with a chuckle, missing the pink dust of his cheeks that most certainly was not flour as he gratefully accepted. Armed with brooms and rags, the two set about cleaning in a peaceful silence. Marinette had accepted the slight difficulties that came with her partner constantly visiting her home, if only because it made her feel good knowing he was somewhere he  _ wanted _ to be; it also gave her a better understanding of her fellow hero’s quirks and mannerisms. He was always so happy when he was there, playing games with her and her father, chatting with her mother in Mandarin as she taught him how to cook, making a mess of her yarn while she worked on a design, and most recently when he took her out at night to his favorite rooftops. It played all hell with her emotions at first, thinking that she was starting to fall for the silly cat, but she willed the idea away every time, insisting to herself that she was in love with Adrien. 

Chat Noir on the other hand had all but given up. He was hopeless, or so he had taken to scolding himself every chance he had. At first his visits had been for the sole purpose of keeping up his friendship with the blue eyed girl, but overtime, he had come to adore the warm and inviting atmosphere that came with the apartment above the best bakery in Paris. His home felt cold, hollow and empty all the time, it was nothing in comparison to the small and cozy abode the Dupain-Chengs had. He had learned so much about baking, cooking, Chinese culture and not to mention he had the chance to learn more about Marinette, the classmate that he rarely ever talked with despite being part of their close group of friends. Nino insisted that she didn’t hate him and wasn’t intimidated or anything, but he never gave him a reason to explain why she clammed up around him. 

He didn’t have to worry about that as Chat Noir though, with his she was bold, sassy, she could keep their banter and quips going for hours if she wanted to and he knew it. It was amazing, how confident she was, how funny and sarcastic, and how kind she was. She never said a bad word against anyone but people like Chloe and Lila, and even then she usually dropped the subject for nicer topics. She had rolled her eyes and smiled when she found him tangled up in no less than three balls of yarn on her bedroom floor before helping him free, though she did tease him endlessly when he found himself purring lightly as he laid on her chaise and watched her work, offering stuttering words of help that made her laugh. 

It hit him one day, watching a video of a past akuma attack on the ladyblog, that he hadn’t flirted with Ladybug in days, he punned to no end, but there hadn’t been a single piece of banter between them that was even remotely close to flirting. Ladybug was a hero that he admired, adored, and it felt like a punch to the chest that he had unfairly placed her on an unreachable pedestal and claimed to love her. Being Chat Noir was freedom for him, to get away from the restricting life he led as the son of a fashion icon in Pairs, but Ladybug didn’t see it that way, she had a job to do and she got that job done no matter what. He claimed to love her, but he really didn’t know anything about his partner to even remotely justify his attraction outside of her determination and wits. He claimed to love the girl under the mask, but the girl wearing the mask had put up a front so that they wouldn’t be putting each other in danger. 

The bluebell eyes that had looked at him in concern from where she stood had made him realize the truth of his situation. The admiration he felt toward Ladybug wasn’t love; love was a warm blanket and cup of hot chocolate as he watched a movie with Marinette, love was watching her sketch out a new dress with utmost concentration and a sparkle in her eye that he never tired of seeing, love was spinning around her room in a bad show of dancing as they sang along to the radio. He loved her, he shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t, but he had gone and fallen for the baker’s daughter. 

He never spoke a word of his feelings, how could he when he had already rejected her own not a few weeks past? That, and he slowly figured out that she had someone else she was pining for, though she was adamant about not breathing a word about it to him which was both a blessing and a curse. 

Today they had finished cleaning, helped make dinner, then gone to her room, setting up a new pvp game that had been released recently. They played for hours, going back and forth as their competitive spirits butted heads over who was learning the combos the fastest. After losing for the fourth time in a row, he relented and leaned back with a chuckle, eyes flickering to her half shadowed silhouette before snapping back just as fast. 

He took the opportunity to stretch, sighing as several joins popped in tandem and he settled again, ears twitching slightly as the sound of rain caught his attention. Emerald eyes glanced to the window, grimacing at the dark sky and large drops of rain that painted the glass. Noticing his change in focus, Marinette also looked to the window, eyes widening just a bit before she pulled her phone from her pocket, wincing at the late hour blaring at her from the screen.

“Sorry chaton, I didn’t realize we’d been playing so long.” She followed him as he stood, leaning against her loft rail to look up through the trapdoor.

“No problem Purrincess! I should get going, though uh, do you mind if I borrow an umbrella?” Marinette chuckled and nodded, turning to pull a plain black umbrella from her vanity drawer, Chat found himself curious when she hesitated in offering it though,

“I only have the one though, and it’s really special to me, so please be careful and return it soon?” He nodded his agreement with a small shrug, knowing that regardless of how plain -and slightly familiar when he thought about it- the objected looked to him, Marinette was a sentimental person with many mysteries he had yet to discover. 

“Sure thing Marinette, I’ll see you around.” She replied in kind as he left, disappearing out the skylight and pausing under the overhang to open the umbrella. He moved to step out and shift it to cover him when his finger grazed the button and it snapped shut so suddenly he jumped, staring at the black material with wide eyes. A memory slipped into his immediate thoughts and make him pause, this had been the umbrella that had snapped shut on Marinette once, it was Adrien’s,  _ his _ , umbrella. What about it was so special to her? Unable to fight the urge, he slipped back down the hatch and onto her bed, catching her attention instantly,

“Hey, forget something?” She knew the answer was no, but the way he glanced between her and the umbrella was fueling her own curiosity,

“You kept it all this time…” He mumbled to himself, too softly for her to hear as she moved closer to where he had landed beside her stairs.

“What was that kitty?” He shook his head lightly, accidentally scattering a tiny bit of rainwater,

“This umbrella, what makes it so special?” Marinette blinked at the question before it finally sunk in, causing a faint blush to rise in her cheeks, and she opted to look at the object in his leather clad hands rather than the eyes staring down at her,

“It was from the boy I love, the day we became friends, it was the day I fell for him.” Her blue eyes stared so softly and so lovingly at the umbrella that Chat nearly forgot to breath, his own wide eyed look going unnoticed and he blinked slowly as her words sorted themselves out. Adrien Agreste had given her this umbrella, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had fallen in love with  _ him. Was _ in love with him! 

“What if he was in front of you, right now?” Plagg could kill him later, but right now he need her to know. 

“Who?” Stumped by the sudden question, she looked up and met his gaze, he almost wished she hadn’t by the way he was suddenly aware of his heart pounding and his throat felling dry.

“The boy you love?” His internal struggle went unnoticed as she chuckled in response,

“Stop playing around Kitty,”

“What if he was me?” He took half a step forward, closing the distance between them some.

“That’s impossible, I’d-”

“Plagg, claws in.” The flash of green took her by surprise, and her breath caught in her chest when she blinked up into familiar green eyes, eyes that weren’t covered by a black mask, blonde hair free of leather cat ears. 

“A-Adrien?” A soft smile pulled at his lips as she gaped in shock, body frozen and eyes wide.

“Hey there, Princess.” He spoke softly, afraid to frighten her back into her shell. 

“Y-you’re Chat Noir!? Y-you’re my chaton?” her voice tapered off, hesitant but there was a spark of hope in her eyes,

“If you’ll have me.” Adrien replied just as quietly, heart soaring as he leaning forward, chancing a glance at her lips as she copied him. Her lips were soft and warm, better than anything he could have imagined. Her hands slid from his shoulders to around his neck, pulling them closer as his own circled her waist. They parted after a moment, and he smiled down at her, adoring the cute flush in her cheeks,

“I love you too.”    


End file.
